Conversaciones entre un brujo y un vampiro
by Mitsuky092
Summary: "¿Y cómo sabes detalles de mi vida privada con Alexander?"[...]"Raphael me llama todos lo meses. Sabe que es importante mantener las buenas relaciones y una comunicación regular entre las diferentes facciones de los subterráneos." Cazadores de sombras: Las crónicas de Magnus Bane. ¿Cómo habría sido la famosa llamada de Raphael Santiago a Ragnor Fell para contarle el cotilleo?


**N/A:** Por fin, después de varios meses acumulando polvo en mi mesilla he podido terminar _Las crónicas de Magnus Bane_. Me ha costado un poco porque los primeros capítulos son algo...difíciles (quitando el primero), pero el resto merecen totalmente la pena. No he podido parar de reírme y tampoco he podido (ni querido) evitar el escribir sobre una escena que no sale en el libro pero que se insinúa.

 **Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que todo este es de Cassandra Clarke.

 **Aviso:** Este fic puede contener **Spoilers** del libro _Las crónicas de Magnus Bane_. Si lo no habéis leído, es cosa vuestra jeje.

* * *

La primera vez que Ragnor Fell y Raphael Santiago se vieron no se gustaron. Uno por ser un vampiro y nuevo compañero de piso de Magnus y otro por ser un brujo y 'amigo' de Magnus. Pero Raphael solo tuvo que abrir la boca para ponerse a criticar el desperdicio de magia que usaba Magnus en arreglarse el pelo para que Ragnor cambiara su opinión y pasaran a ser mejores amigos.

¡Por fin alguien con quién poder compartir las rarezas de Magnus y que entendiera cómo era estar al lado de una persona así!

Al único al que parecía no hacerle gracia era al brujo en cuestión. Para él, tanto Ragnor como Raphael eran unos aburridos que solo le criticaban porque no encontraban una mejor forma de entretenimiento que estar sentados parloteando mientras bebían el caro vino de Magnus o sangre de primera clase pagada por anfitrión, que había decidido desaparecer hasta que sus 'amigos' dejaran de machacarle.

Lo que tendría que haber visto venir era que tanta camarería salida de forma tan retorcida y cruel no acabaría con la marcha del brujo. Si no que duraría años y años, y años y años. Se llamaban una vez al mes para hablar de cosas triviales o algún tema en relación con la magia o problemas con los vampiros.

Por eso la noche que Rapahel pilló _in fraganti_ a Magnus con el chico mayor de los Lightwood estaba claro que el vampiro iba a informar al brujo del nuevo acontecimiento amoroso en la vida de su amigo común.

Raphael era un vampiro joven, pero desde que era humano había mostrado una madurez impropia de su edad. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía la retorcida y complicada historia que hubo entre Camille y Magnus. Y se alegraba de que el brujo estuviera dispuesto a darse otra oportunidad. No creía haberle visto mirar a nadie así nunca, ni siquiera con Etta. Y eso que con la chica había pasado una época de lo más pastelosa no recomendada para cualquier diabético.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar pasar la oportunidad de cotillear con Ragnor sobre el tema.

-Aquí Ragnor Fell antiguo Gran Brujo de Londres, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Raphael rió por lo bajo ante el tono profesional del brujo. Aunque era normal, ya que no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde su última llamada.

-Soy Raphael.

-¿Raphael? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es Magnus? ¿Catarina?

-No pasa nada, tranquilo. Solo llamaba para informarte de que el Gran Bujo de Brooklyn ha decidido dejarse ver en compañía de un joven cazador de sombras en el Taki's esta noche. He pensado que tal vez podría interesante.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la sueva risa de Ragnor empezó a escucharse. Al cabo de un rato más corto la risa era más sonora, hasta que pasó a ser una carcajada.

-¿Magnus? ¿Magnus Bane? ¿Con un cazador de sombras? ¡Esta sí que es buena! ¿Y quién era el des-afortunado?

-El hijo mayor de los Lightwood. Alex, o algo así. Alto, moreno, ojos azules…

Esta vez la risa del brujo no se hizo esperar. Aunque a estas alturas Raphael no sabía si era por la situación, por Magnus, por los Lightwood o por el simple hecho de poder reírse abiertamente en la inmensidad de su casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cómo se lo han tomado los padres? Si no me equivoco formaban parte de círculo de Valentine ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no saben nada. Y por la mirada de Magnus más nos vale estar callados. Aunque no es que yo vaya a pregonarlo por ahí. Me alegro que por fin haya decidió estar con alguien, aunque si me permites, no creo que haya sido la mejor elección.

-Vamos Raphael, ya sabes cómo es Magnus. Además algo tiene que tener el chico para haber llamado la atención de una persona…con unos gustos tan peculiares como nuestro amigo.

-Por lo poco que he visto, creo que Magnus siente más curiosidad que otra cosa. No creo que vaya a ser una relación duradera, ha sido una elección bastante desafortunada la que ha escogido. Por no hablar de que el chico apenas tendrá 18 años y es mortal. Esa relación está destinada al fracaso.

-Raphael, viejo amigo. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de Magnus a lo largo de estos años? Yo le vi enamorarse de un chico porque tocaba bien un instrumento. Créeme, debe de haber algo más que curiosidad en toda esta historia.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Ragnor, no contestó enseguida. Dejó pasar unos segundos, Raphael suponía que estaba sopesando cuán bien conocía a su amigo antes de darle una respuesta. En definitiva, una cifra muy alta o una muy baja.

-Teniendo en cuenta que no veo a Magnus desde hace mucho…y puede que haya cambiado (aunque lo dudo mucho), te apuesto diez dólares a que estás equivocado.

-Tacaño- fue la respuesta de Rapahel.-Está bien. Diez dólares a que no llegan al año.

-No me atrevo a decir que esta vaya a ser la definitiva, ya que Magnus es inmortal. Pero si después de tanto tiempo ha decidido tener una relación más íntima con un cazador de sombras…va a pasar algo diferente con este chico. Solo espero que no acabe como acabó después de lo que Camille.

-Si no siempre estás tú o Catarina para borrarle la memoria.

-No te burles niño. Y mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que pase. No quiero que te aproveches de mi ausencia en Nueva York.

-Ni se me ocurriría-dijo Raphael a modo de despedida.

Colgaron a la vez. Ambos suspiraron y rieron una vez más por la situación. Y es que podías conocer durante muchos años a Magnus Bane, saber cómo era, cómo funcionaba, lo que le gustaban las fiestas, la diversión, la moda y todo lo que fuera brillante o tuviera purpurina. Pero una cosa que no dejaba de hacer Magnus Bane era sorprenderte. No por nada era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? A mi se me caían las lágrimas cuando Ragnor y Raphael hablaban de Magnus en su piso. Y el mensaje en le buzón de voz de Magnus de Raphael es genial (sobre todo por como empieza).

Espero que os haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Mortal Instruments y no sé yo si me ha quedado un poco OOC, pero espero ir puliendo el estilo a medida que vaya escribiendo un poco más sobre el fandom. Las críticas constructivas son bien aceptadas :3


End file.
